The Play
by Teddurssa
Summary: Kataang - The Ember Island play from Katara's point of view and how I thought the night should of ended. First Fic.


The Play

Tear bend, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, thought Katara after just watching the opening act. I know I used my sweat that one time but I had no choice we needed to escape that wooden cage. Please, stop with the hope speeches already. That actor is nothing like me, I am never that emotional.

This play is really starting to get on my nerves. I look around and see that I'm not the only one from our group. The only ones really enjoying themselves are Sokka, Suki and Toph. Toph keeps saying they got us pegged and laughing the loudest. Sokka and Suki are cuddled up enjoying themselves. As I look over at Aang, I can tell he's really upset. Especially about the women who is playing him. I'm not too happy with her either, she's playing him a little to hyper for my taste.

I can't believe they put in my crush on Jet , I feel so embarrassed. It's hard to see one of your stupidest mistakes thrown in your face like this. I see Aang out the corner of my eye, looking at me with a with a sad look on his face. I blush and keep watching the play.

They think I like Zuko! Where did they get that idea? Must of been that time in the cave where I felt sorry for him and tried to heal his scare with the spirit water. I also don't think of Aang as my brother. Not after that amazing kiss at the invasion. I still think of it every day, such soft lips and the look he gave me before he flew off to fight the fire lord. I know I'm blushing again. I look over at Aang and he's gone. I hope he didn't believe what the actors just said.

Tears are falling from my eyes as I watch actor Aang die from Azula attack. I almost lost him that day and because of that I realized that I can't live without him. Those three weeks that I took care of him while he was unconscious were difficult, I really missed his smile and laughter. I have never been so scared to lose someone that wasn't my family. Everyone gets up for intermission. I wipe my eyes and sit there staring at the stage, trying to collect my thoughts and calm my emotions. Once I'm calm I head out to the hall to join everybody else.

"Does anybody know where Aang is?" I ask everyone while were waiting in the hall.

"He left to go get me fire gummies like 10 minutes ago. And I'm still waiting!" says Sokka then goes back to talking in Suki.

"I'm going to check outside". I wonder around outside for a bit looking everywhere and I'm starting to get worry when I can't find him at first. As I head to the back balcony I find him, he's there staring at the ocean. He looks deep in thought. I take a deep sigh of relief then ask "Are you alright?"

"No I'm not! I hate this play!" Aang yells as he throws his hat to the floor angrily.

I pick up his hat and take a deep breath. " Aang, its oaky to be angry but you must know that nothing those actors say is the truth."

He looks at me and his eyes relax a little but then they go angry again. "What about Zuko!? Am I really only a brother to you!? We kissed at the invasion and I thought we were going to be together."

I look toward the ocean, just to collect my thoughts, it really is a beautiful night here on Ember Island. As I look back at you and get caught in your intense eyes, they're enchanting me. I can't hide it any longer. I have to tell him my true feelings.

"Aang, there is absolutely nothing going on with Zuko, he's just a friend. You could never be a brother to me cause I...I...I love you. I...I really want us to be together but with this war going on, I feel that would be selfish of us. You need to focus on your training so that you can beat the fire lord and bring balance to the world." I know I'm blushing again when I finish and I can't take my eye away from yours. We stare at each other for what feel like forever but in reality it's only a few seconds. Then you surprise me and pull me into your arms for a hug.

"I love you too Katara." he says then kisses my temple so tenderly and just holds me for a moment. I feel so safe and warm, like I found the place I was meant to be. My soul mate? I'll have to give that more thought later. He moves me so he is looking into my eyes. " I want us to be together even if it is selfish. I'm tired of hiding my feelings for you and I promise not to slack on my training. I'm the Avatar and I know that comes with great responsibility. Sometimes it will be difficult to have a normal relationship but we can take it slow. We have our whole lives ahead of us."

"Aang" I whisper not really knowing what to say, then I'm pulled into a long slow kiss so full of love and passion. Tears start falling from my eyes. He hugs me closer and it feels amazing. Our kisses become more passionate as we get comfortable with each other and I never want it to stop. He reluctantly stops kissing me and I'm speechless as we try to catch our breaths. Time seems to freeze as stare into each other eyes again.

I grab his hand and we intertwine our fingers . "I think we should get back to the play, sweetie." Aang gives me the most amazing smile and we walk back to the play hand in hand.


End file.
